1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to remote computer accessing, and, more particularly, to performing computer diagnostics and computer management using a web browser application program and a Hyper-media Managed Object application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performing computer diagnostics and computer management are essential tasks for maintaining proper operation of computers. Modern computers have multiple complex hardware components that cooperate to perform computer operations. Integration of complex hardware and software in computers can result in several technical problems that compromise optimal performance of computers. Many times, a computer professional""s services are required to remedy computer diagnostic problems.
Much of the consultations performed by computer experts are conducted via the telephone. Often, a computer user will communicate with a computer consultant over a telephone and run certain computer software application programs and report back to the computer consultant. This can be a tedious, as well as an inefficient, process. Many times, the computer operator will not be familiar with the hardware and software details to properly advise the computer consultant of the problems at hand. The computer consultant is then forced to iteratively narrow down possible hardware or software problems.
Often, a computer consultant performs an on-site inspection of a computer that has been experiencing operational problems. Alternatively, a computer which is experiencing operational problems is taken off-site, to a computer consultant. Both of the options, on-site and off-site inspections, are very time-consuming and costly. Several diagnostic evaluations must be performed on a computer which is experiencing operational problems before a course of corrective action is taken. One of the tools utilized by computer experts is the execution of diagnostic software application program. Generally, the execution of a diagnostic software application program initiates a series of tests on a computer system. Often the knowledge of an experienced computer technician is required to evaluate the results of the tests performed by the diagnostic tool. Computer systems are generally complex and may host many peripheral devices that must cooperate properly. Consequently, software systems that analyze and diagnose computer systems are increasingly complex. Therefore, users who are not extensively trained in evaluation of computer systems are often unable to properly execute computer diagnostic software.
Many times, attempts to evaluate and resolve computer problems over a telephone conversation are futile since the computer user may not be able to execute the computer diagnostic tool and report back the results. Therefore, a site visit from a computer technician is often the only practical solution for some computer-related problems. The cost associated with a site visit by a computer technician compounds the problems related to computer malfunction. Beyond the cost of the consultation from a computer technician, delay, due to the non-operation of the computer system while awaiting a site visit, could bring about additional productivity-related costs. A visit from a computer technician not only halts productivity before the technician arrives, productivity could be suspended while the technician performs tests, evaluation, and repairs on the computer system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for performing remote system administration upon a standalone computer system, using a controlling computer system. A remote communication sequence is started. The remote communication sequence is used to initiate a Hyper-Media Managed Object (HMMO) request to a computer destination address. Communication between the controlling computer system and the standalone computer system is established by decoding the computer destination address. A diagnostic software application program on the standalone computer system is initiated using the established communication between the controlling computer system and the standalone computer system.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for performing remote system administration upon a standalone computer system, using a controlling computer system. The apparatus of the present invention further comprises: means for starting a remote communication sequence; means for using the remote communication sequence to initiate an HMMO request to a computer destination address; means for establishing communication between the controlling computer system and the standalone computer system by decoding the computer destination address; and means for initiating a diagnostic software application program on the standalone computer system using the established communication between the controlling computer system and the standalone computer system.